It is known in the prior art to retain two rolls of toilet tissue having cores in a dispenser cabinet, one of the rolls being available for use while the other is stored in the dispenser cabinet in reserve and made available for use only when the first is exhausted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,670, issued Nov. 28, 1961, discloses one such arrangement wherein the dispenser comprises a base or back wall which carries a semi-cylindrical housing hinged to the base. The housing is provided with a single removable mandrel which carries two axially aligned toilet tissue rolls. One of the rolls, which is the reserve roll, is enclosed or covered by a slidable cover so that the roll is not accessible for use until the other roll is exhausted. The cover is axially slidable in the housing only when the roll in use is completely exhausted. The dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,670 is not suitable for use with coreless rolls of tissue.
The following patents are also representative of the present state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,339, issued Dec. 6, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,682, issued Feb. 15, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,874, issued Mar. 8, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,926, issued Sep. 30, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,699, issued Apr. 18, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,465, issued Nov. 16, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,749, issued Jul. 12, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,121, issued Jun. 2, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,030, issued Sep. 3, 1957, U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,903, issued Jan. 18, 1955, U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,321, issued Oct. 16, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,802, issued Jun. 15, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,096, issued Nov. 23, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,606, issued Mar. 24, 1953, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,451, issued Oct. 13, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,357, issued May 16, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,450, issued Oct. 13, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,089, issued Oct. 25, 1966, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 184,678, issued Mar. 24, 1959.